Acadamy of Alices
by RinMikari
Summary: This is a story of a few friends who meet legends of the Alice academy,and go on to be legends themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Proluge _**

I...don't remember much.I was here as far back as i can remember.

Everyone here except the teachers have always ignored ,

not exactly everyone. Kaouru and her brother talk to me.I,m fine with just that.

**_CHAPTER 1 : Dogeball Tournament? _**

I was walking to class when i passed the middle school division's bulletin board.

There was a pink and black sign that had caught my eye.

**_"Sign up for the anual Dogeball tournament today!"*_**

**_LOCATION: In front of the middle school _**

**_DATE: March 16 - March 23 _**

**_TIME: 3:00 - 5:00 _**

**_Meeting for contestents will be on March 25 _**

**_In "Cafe la Alice" in central town _**

**_All questions are to be directed to Saddie Chalice _**

**_open to ages 13 to 18 only. no teachers allowed. compete at your own risk _**

"Dogeball tournament?" I thought out loud. "Hey! Rin!" "Someone's calling me" I thought to myself.I

turned to look and saw that it was just Kaoru,my friend. "Hey, are you gonna sign up for the doge ball tournament?"she aked.

" Yeah,if you do it i guess i sign up also. it's not like i have anything better to do."

"Ok then. let's sign up after school."she replied."Meet up at the usual place?"

"sure. see you later"i said as i walked away."Bye!"she said 's always so high-spirited.I'm more of the, odd,quiet, person.

only on the outside though.I'm really gleeful and girly on the inside but,if anyone knew my"cool girl in the dangerous class" additude will disapear. T_T


	2. Acadamy of Alices(Chapter 2)

**_Rin Mikari  
_**

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

14

**Birth Date**

March 19th

**Blood Type**

AB

**Zodiac Sign**

Pisces

**Alice**

Shapeshifting Alice, Telekinesis Alice

**Alice Type**

Dangerous Ability

**Alice Stone Color**

a mixture of pink and blue

**Alice Shape **

Every-other-day alice Shape

**_ Hinata Suzuki _**

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

11

**Birth Date**

November 27

**Blood Type**

B

**Zodiac Sign**

Sagittarius

**Alice**

Fire Alice

**Alice Type**

Dangerous Ability

**Alice Shape**

limited

**Alice Stone Color**

Red

**Family**

Hisako Suzuki (older sister)

**_ Hisako Suzuki_**

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

14

**Date of Birth**

February 11th

**Blood Type**

B

**Zodiac Sign**

Aquarius

**Alice**

Memory Manipulation Alice

**Alice Type**

Special Ability

**Alice Stone Color**

Red

**Family**

Hinata Suzuki (younger brother)

**Alice Shape**

Restoration alice Shape

**_ Isuzu Usami_**

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

17 (Present)

**DOB**

January 4th

**Blood Type**

A

**Zodiac Sign**

Virgo

**Alice**

Ice Alice

**Alice Type**

Dangerous Ability

**Alice Shape**

Diffuse Shape

**Alice Stone Color**

Light Blue


	3. Acdamy of alices(Chapter 3)

When i walked into the dangerous class everyone turned to look at even i do that.i mean we have to see who walked ? "hey." i said in akward tone. "hi" said Hikari she was drawing on a paper taped to the chalk 's always doing that.

i put my bag on the couch and walked over to her. "whatcha drawing?" i asked curiously. "oh,here" she showed me what she was drawing "do you like it?" she asked worriedly

"wow! it's beautiful!" i exclaimed. "thanks!" she replied.

then i sensed that somthing was wrong.i turned around then BANG...


	4. Acadamy of Alices(Chapter 4)

(uhh...where, where am i?) i tried to move but i was tied up.i looked around.

hisako,hinata,hikari and Isuzu were tied up besides me.i gently pushed isuzu to wake her up.

she slowly opened her eyes "huh?" she sat upright. "why are we..where are we...how?"

"i don't know but i can't us my alice"

"mabye there's an anti-alice barrier here." hisako said.

"shhhh" silenced hinata "listen"

**_Reo's pov_**

(those brats won't be asleep for long) "hey. how long till they get here?"i demanded.

"about 5 more minutes." they said. "what's gonna happen to them when they get turned over to Z?"

"why worried?i asked.

"just curious."

"they'll ethier be sold oversea's or work for Z."

**_HIKARI'S POV_**

(sold over sea's! what should i do? i don't want to be sold overseas. )

"What! sold oversea's!" Isuzu yelled."they can't just sell us overseas!"

"ah! no your to lou-" i was then interrupted by a guy with orange hair and green eyes

"my my my." he said playfully "your awake. what to do, what to do."

"first of all reo, you could hand them over to me." he turned to look.

there was a woman with blonde hair and brown was dressed

in black and had...cat ears?

"oh."said reo. "your the one who's here to take them?"

"Obviously." she said coldly.

"it's just you?"

"i can handle it on my own." she put anti-alice handcuffs on us and

connected our handcuffs together with dragged us out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

******_Isuzu's POV _**

this is not happening right? i mean, not so long ago i was watching _"gosick"._ and now i'm in a car,screaming,

in handcuffs ,with a crazy lady who can't drive.

**_Everyone's POV_**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*INHAL E*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

*INHALE* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**_Hikari's POV _**

OMG! OMG! OMG!OMG!

"THE LIGHT IS RED!" I screamed.

the cat-ears lady slammed her foot on the brakes."i know how to drive you know."

she said in a tone that seemed as if she was scared but didn't want to show it.

"Are you sure you can really drive?" asked seemed a lot calmer now the car

stopped. "Ummmm...No." said the cat-ears lady as she steped on the gas and

speed away.

After a while we were in the middle of a forest and we stoped in front of a log house...

**********_POV OF THE CAT LADY_**

Finally i made it back. Now i can see my Natsume! =^.^= :} ~^.^~

Before i could open the door to go in Natsume opened the door.

"Natsume!"

**_Hinata's POV _**

I watched as a guy with short raven black hair and red eyes came out.

Cat woman jumped up to hug him but he just steped aside. He said somthing to

her but I could not hear.

The girls are still in the car not wanting to get there was no way i was

going to stay in there any longer.I opened the door to get they started screaming

"Noooooo! Hinata don't gooo!" then hisako started screaming over all of them. "My Adorable little

brother noooo!"


End file.
